Le Magicobus
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Quelques minutes. Un virage un peu serré. Et on fait des rencontres inattendues. Un instant volé dans une vie bien rangée...


Le Magicobus

Il faisait nuit noire depuis déjà un certain temps. Percy rentrait du Ministère. Il avait encore travaillé des heures et des heures sur un dossier particulièrement épineux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il travaille deux fois plus que les autres, s'il voulait laver, années après années, la honte qu'il traînait avec lui comme un boulet à sa cheville.

La plupart des gens ne lui en voulaient pas, surtout parmi ses collègues, car ils avaient fait exactement la même chose que lui. Et ils ne ressentaient souvent pas autant de culpabilité que lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu une famille de héros. Ils n'avaient pas eu un frère mort pour la paix et la justice. Ils n'avaient pas vu des gamins à peine sortis de l'adolescence se battre comme ils n'en auraient pas été capables. Comme ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé.

Depuis plusieurs années, Percy ne pensait qu'à se racheter. Qu'à changer son attitude. A vouloir tellement se différencier de ses frères, il en avait oublié les valeurs qu'ils avaient apprises depuis toujours. Lui qui voulait tellement exister par lui-même. Lui qui n'avait aucune envie d'être pris pour n'importe quel enfant Weasley, mais connu pour ses propres capacités, personnelles. Etre fier de celui qu'il devenait. Avoir de l'ambition, contrairement au reste de sa famille, qui le comprenait si mal. Il avait seulement voulu être différent. Seulement voulu être lui-même. Seulement ne plus être une victime.

Enfin ça ne servait plus à rien de remuer la cuiller dans la potion. Il avait mal agi, oublié de réfléchir ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, et tout était de sa faute. Aujourd'hui, il se rachetait. Il essayait, au moins. Et mettait à disposition ses connaissances et ses capacités au service du Ministère, pour la bonne cause, à présent.

Il secoua la tête et d'accrocha plus fortement à la barre qu'il tenait. Le magicobus n'était vraiment pas son moyen de location préféré mais c'était le plus rapide en ce moment. Transplaner lui donnait des nausées. Et ils avaient pris cette habitude, avec Audrey, quand ils devaient se déplacer. C'était moins difficile à supporter pour une moldue comme elle. Une fois qu'on avait appris à bien s'y accrocher, on finissait par s'y faire. La première fois, ils avaient cru voler sur toute la longueur du bus. Le conducteur était un vrai danger public.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'il conduisait encore plus mal ce soir que les autres jours. Il avait dû passer une mauvaise journée. Une jeune fille fut projetée contre lui, déséquilibrée.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée… C'est… Je ne suis pas encore très bien habituée au magicobus. »

Jeune, brune et d'origine asiatique, ses vêtements de travers à cause de sa quasi-chute, elle paraissait un peu déboussolée, et réellement désolée.

« Vous devriez transplaner. C'est plus prudent. » Répondit-il doucement, en la maintenant sur ses deux pieds par le bras.

« Je n'aime pas ça. J'évite autant que possible. »

« Ah oui ? Cela vous rend malade ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, à discuter avec cette fille qui devait avoir l'âge de son frère Ron. Que d'ailleurs il n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps, il faudrait qu'il pense à passer à la boutique avec Audrey. Ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle pourrait voir toutes les inventions, géniales il devait l'avouer à présent, de ses frères.

« Non, en réalité, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'avoir été désartibulée. » objecta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Mon ex-petit-ami a été tué après un portoloin. Cela ressemble tellement au transplanage que depuis… »

« Je comprends oui. Je suis désolé. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Je descends ici. A bientôt peut-être ! »

Bravo Percy. Il faisait peut-être des efforts, mais Audrey avait raison, parfois, il était vraiment très maladroit. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui faisait subir parfois. Il faudrait qu'il l'interroge à ce propos. Elle lui cachait peut-être ses impairs par gentillesse. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Et il avait peur de la réponse qu'elle lui fournirait.


End file.
